


Peter's demonstration of what was not supposed to happen

by Tree_no3



Series: Peter's very very bad 2 weeks...and after that too [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker-centric, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: How badly can an apology go? Peter parker is here with the answer.





	1. Ya so....

**Author's Note:**

> ok, just fair warning, i have absolutely no idea where this is gonna go, but it's the continuation of Peter's trip to the office.  
> Also, just btw, there's a bit of swearing every here and there.

May was certainly taking a very long time to get home. A very very long time. To say Peter and Mr.Stark were bored barely did their mood justice. Peter played some songs and they danced around half heartedly. When Mr.Stark’s phone rang, they danced to his ring tone before he looked at the caller ID and nearly fell off the couch trying to answer.  
“Barnes?” Mr.Stark answered.  
“Hey Tony,” came the Captain’s voice over the phone.  
“Why can’t people use their own phones?” Mr.Stark complained almost immediately, he seemed much calmer, though, probably because Barnes only called him for emergencies. They were on pretty good terms all things considered, but definitely not friends. “I didn’t get everyone state of the art equipment so that you can borrow off eachother like this. I like to know who’s calling before I answer? Is that too much to ask?”  
“My phone was broken.”  
“Broken? What did you do? Throw it off a building? Look, I know it’s practically indestructible, but honestly.”  
“It got shot.”  
“Wait, do you guys need help or something? What’s your location, oh wait, I’ll have Jarvis, ok I’m on my way, Jesus Steve, I know I don’t always want to talk to you but you were getting shot at?”  
“Tony, it’s fine, we have the situation under control, I’m just calling to keep you in the loop.”  
“Oh, ok good, so what happened?” Steve paused, Mr.Stark did better with building descriptions rather than address, but Steve wasn’t exactly the best at the important details when looking at architecture, especially destroyed architecture.  
“Well it wasn’t much, just some robot army stuff down by that brick building with the blue accents in the brick… with the green kinda window things? Yeah, anyways, part of a garage collapsed so if you could send some bots down for clean up…”  
“Wait does the parking garage have a heart and arrow graffiti over the P?” Peter half yelled. Mr.Stark looked at him, Peter shrugged, he had never told Mr.Stark about his ability to hear other people’s phone conversations (a product of his enhanced senses.) Mr.Stark put the phone on speaker, and they listened quietly as a series of scrabbling noises came through.  
“Well, uh, yeah, looks like it, it is… was...kinda buried…”  
“Oh my god.” Peter whispered, shaking his head from side to side.  
“What?” Asked Mr.Stark, when Peter didn’t answer, he tried again, “what is it kid?”  
“Aunt May…” Peter started. No, she was probably fine, probably had to walk home or take the subway, May was probably just fine, Peter reassured himself silently. Mr.Stark let out a string of curses, closing his eyes for half a moment.  
“Jarvis, I need a location on May.” He said shortly.  
“I’m sorry sir, her car tracker places it in the garage Captain Rogers is referencing.” Tony was up, moving around the room, moving cushions and taking things out from corners.  
“And her phone?” He asked.  
“It’s here, at home,” Peter answered for the AI.  
“Jacket?” Asked Tony, he had multiple small metallic packages which were starting to expand. By the time Jarvis replied that Mays’ jacket was also at their house, the packets began to resemble a suit.  
“That’s a…”  
“Ya I set it up so if there was an emergency… Speaking of, Jarvis, why didn’t you notify me that the tracker put May in a collapsed building?”  
“You silenced all my notifications unless you were specifically addressing me.”  
“Oh, sorry J, can you undo that for me.”  
“Wait, you have an expandable suit and trackers?” Peter asked, Mr.Stark nodded, “Wow cool, ok,” Peter ran to change into his spider suit. The trip downtown was insane. Mr.Stark could have flown ahead, but Peter kept on missing buildings. He was distracted, ok? Anyways, Mr.Stark maybe kinda sorta caught Peter from a very long fall no less than 3 times before he carried him bridal style through the sky. Peter hoped to god that no one had a video of it. The moment they landed, Peter ran towards the garage, ignoring Mr.Stark shouting at him to wait a second, and the emergency crews. He was already a good ways into the rubble when he began to feel like he was choking.  
“Karen?” He asked quietly, “what’s the air?”  
“Hey Peter, the air has a lot of dust, but the suit will filter it all out. Stay where you are, ok? Mr.Stark is on his way,” came Karen’s voice, unusually soothing. Peter felt nauseous, he was going to have to take off the mask, but if there were pollutants…His heartbeat was getting erratic too, brilliant, now Mr.Stark would spend time looking for him, not May. Peter had to get up by himself, to go help May. The cement was so close though, almost like it was collapsed on him, not around. Peter closed his eyes, and told himself that he had gotten out of that warehouse, and now he had the suit, he would totally be able to get out again. And that this wasn’t like the warehouse anyways. But the walls had been, and were so dark, and the same choking dust was here too, but this time Peter couldn’t even see the top of the pile. It was day outside, but Peter couldn’t see light. There was no way he’d be able to lift all the cement that was around him now. Peter started shaking, grasping on to some support pillar. He was going to throw up, and tears were wetting the sides of his face. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die because his own stupid panic would suffocate him. He was going to die, and Mr.Stark and Aunt May would be sad, and it would be all his fault.  
“Peter, you’re ok, Peter can you hear me?” Mr.Stark’s loud voice cut through Peter’s thoughts, and Peter realized the ‘pillar’ was in fact the iron man suit, the arm of which he was clinging to. He nodded mutely, and when the helmet tipped to the side slightly, he realized that wouldn’t be enough for Mr.Stark.  
“Yes,” he said quietly, pushing himself off the ground, “fine, sorry, I just couldn’t see how May would’ve gotten out of here. And I...” Peter shrugged, hoping Mr.Stark would ignore the panic and just get on.  
“It’s ok, ok? No one has documented seeing her, but she may have not been in this area anyways. Jarvis is running that side of the search, I’m sure she’s just eating lunch some place. Maybe it’s that waffle diner I keep trying to get you to go to.”  
“Yeah, ok, yeah,” Peter tried his best to breath regularly. If he freaked out more it might tip Mr.Stark about his fear of close space. He hadn’t told Mr.Stark about the buildings’ collapse. It wouldn’t do for him to find out now, so long after the event. Mr.Stark let Peter cling to him, holding him in what he would later deny being a hug, until Peter moved away and started to work his way through the maze of rubble, ignoring his thoughts as best he could.  
“Peter, “ came through his comm, he kept wiggling through a narrow channel. “Peter,” more insistent this time, “Peter!”  
“What?” He asked, turning back towards approximately where he had been a few moments ago.  
“That’s not where May’s car is?” Said Mr.Stark, “The gps shows her in the northwest corner.”  
“Really? I didn’t know the car was that accurate.”  
“It’s not, I enhanced it. I can tell where your trackers are within a square foot.”  
“Damn. Ok which way?”  
“Well, actually, I’m about there, why don’t you look around a bit incase she wasn’t by her car?”  
“Yeah, ok.” Peter replied. He had a feeling that Mr.Stark didn’t want him to be the one to find May, but he didn’t mind much, however, he did stay in ear shot of his mentor so he would hear if he found May.  
“Should I like... try to call her?” Peter asked after a while.  
“She doesn’t have her phone.” Came an annoyed and confused sounding response.  
“No like verbally.” Peter clarified  
“Yeah ok I guess.” Mr.Stark seemed pretty indifferent towards the idea, but stated yelling for May anyway. Peter had a much easier time monitoring his movements after this.


	2. ...This isn’t...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't ideal

Peter was beginning to wonder if Jarvis had made a mistake in looking for May outside the structure when Mr.Stark’s voice suddenly became more urgent. It quickly dropped in volume, barely even audible. Peter slipped towards his mentor, using his voice as a guide. He couldn’t make out individual words quite yet, but he thought he got enough from just the way Mr.Stark was talking. Someone, probably May, was obviously injured or trapped, or panicky. There were loud shuffling noises too, occasionally obscuring Mr.Starks voice. So the person was trapped or couldn’t walk. Peter was pretty close now. If he moved this panel thing just a bit then he’d be right there.  
The panel fell, and the ceiling with it. Even with his advanced reflexes, Peter was barely able to cover his head. Something else moved, sending Peter sliding forwards to Mr.Stark’s feet.   
“Hey kid,” he said, a little too casually, Peter thought, considering the situation.   
“Uh, hey?” Peter responded, before realizing Mr.Stark was probably annoyed at him. Looking up, Peter could see the compactable suits’ shortcomings, the out armor wasn’t quite up to Mr.Starks usual standards, and showed wear from where a piece of concrete reinforcement had gauged at the metal. Mr.Stark shifted his weight awkwardly, like someone who wasn’t sure their legs would keep holding them up.   
“Sorry about that,” Peter said, gesturing to the roof. A bit of dust trickled down from it, as if to emphasize his mistake. Mr.Stark grimaced, and Peter realised he didn’t have the suits visor down. Probably for communicating with whoever he had been talking to, speaking of, they weren’t really visible for Peter anymore.   
“Uh, kid…” started Mr.Stark. Then Peter realized that his little landslide might have buried whoever had been stuck before.  
“Did I….” Peter started, “oh my god did I just do that?” He asked, “oh my god,” He finished.  
“Calm down, nothing says she was injured, we just can’t see her.”  
“Her? You mean May? Was that May? Did I really just burry May in a bunch of concrete?” Peter started crying, just a few coughs at first but then almost full out. He really was trying to hold it together, but failing to do so on epic proportions. He was scared, for May and for him, barely keeping his claustrophobia in check, and having a really shitty 2 days in general. Mr.Stark paused, and looked at him for a few moments, but ultimately turned back to the problem. Peter was sure he must have been mad at Peter for his stupidity, but Mr.Stark said nothing. He used some weird feature of his suit that had small detachments which would anchor into and pull up pieces of rubble, and the corner of a car door quickly became visible. Peter tried to help too, but Mr.Stark seemed to shoo him away, it was gentle, but still shooing, so Peter dejectedly crouched in the dark, until his mask started dripping, the fabric entirely soaked through.  
“Mr.Stark?” Peter said after a few more seconds.  
“What is it?”  
“I'm sorry i made the rubble move around so much, but if you let me help I promise I’ll be really careful, and just move things on the top,” Peter said, pressing his lips together uneasily.  
“I am sure you would be,” Mr.Starks voice carried none of its usual kindness. Peter ducked his head, first he reasoned that Stark was just stressed, but eventually he came around to the idea that it was all his fault. After all, if he hadn’t punched Flash, none of this would have happened. After a few minor rock slides, the suit detachments had gotten the entire window clear. About half of it was shattered, but jagged shards still surrounded the frame.  
“Stark?” Said a barely audible voice. Peter held his breath, who ever that voice belonged to, they were most definitely not ok.  
“Fancy seeing you here, May, how have you been,” Peter thought he would cry again, which was really unfortunate because he had just stopped a few minutes ago, but Mr.Stark could have been just randomly greeting someone on the street. Except that he was Tony Stark, and would never say something like that.   
“Not so good,” May’s voice was scratchy.  
“Oh, that’s a pity, any particular reason?”  
“No not really, just…” May’s voice trailed off.  
“May? Are you just going to leave me hanging? Keep talking to me, May? What did you do over the weekend? Any plans? What if… if we went to Disneyland?” Mr.Starks voice was still light, despite the urgency in his face. Peter wondered who he was trying to keep calm, himself, Peter, or May.  
“ Di’ny lan’ isn’ bad.” Way to quiet, way to slurred. Peter shifted from foot to foot, realising Mr.Stark had gotten the rest of the window out of the frame, he moved forwards to help get May out. Then stopped, the other side of the car was crushed, and May’s leg seemed to be on the other side of the car.   
“Ok, DisneyLand it is then,” Said Mr.Stark, “can the rest of the team come? Can I come? Maybe it should be just you and Peter, what do you think, May?”  
“Ev’y B’dy”   
“Ok, it's a plan, Peter, why don’t you talk to May a bit while I see if we can’t do anything about this nasty dust all over the car.”  
“Uh, hi May.” Peter inched closer to the car window, careful not to disturb anything. Mr.Stark moved back, materialising a tablet from who knows where, and muttering to himself.  
“Pete, how m’ ‘ider boy.”  
“Oh no, not you too!” Cried Peter in mock despair. May snorted a little bit, looking around the cabin of her car. Peter looked too, taking in the glass shards all over, including on May’s clothes. Peter thanked whatever had made May wear her leather jacket for once in her life, the glass didn’t cut though it like it did through her jeans. The visible leg was covered with enough minor cuts to make the whole thing seem red, that or it was the lighting. Peter hoped it was the lighting. A weight rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mr.Stark.   
“We can try to get you out, May, but…” he trailed off, gesturing helplessly to their surroundings. Peter looked up at him, confused, why could Mr.Stark fix it? Mr.Stark could always fix it, couldn’t he?   
“What are our options?” Asked Peter.  
“Well, if we leverage a pipe over there, it would create enough space to get bots under the rubble on your leg, from there the bots should be able to move the rubble off for enough time to pull you clear.”  
“That.. sounds like a good plan…. what’s wrong with it?” Asked Peter, knowing Mr.Stark would have done it already if it were safe.  
“Well, the pipe, leveraging it… everything is really uncertain and…”  
“Do it,” came May’s voice.  
“May—“  
“I’ll die soon if we stay, you said,” May’s voice had lost its slurs, she was sure. Mr.Stark wasn’t though.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Mr.Stark, do it, May is sure,” Peter responded. Mr.Stark hesitated, but moved slowly to the other side of the car.   
“Ok, Peter, once the bots engage, pull May clear as fast as you can, ok?”  
“Yep,” Peter said. There was a grunt and a loud cracking sound. It all happened so fast, Peter barely even processed it. The collapsed car was lifted, he pulled May towards his window, she was through. Then there was a rumbling sound and Peter heard someone yell a string of very nasty curse words. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I do not think that my reaction to my own writing should be "wtf" aNd YEt.


	3. ...This wasn’t...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to happen

“Beep Beep Beep Beep” Jutted into his consciousness. Which was completely unfair, Peter had a horrible headache, and a test tomorrow he hadn’t even studied for. He needed to rest. “Beep Beep Beep” the sound persisted. Peter let out a groan, mentally preparing himself to turn off his alarm clock.  
“Peter? You awake? Hey, you, go get a nur–” Happy’s voice ebbed in and out of the edges of peters awareness. Peter was going to respond with a simple “ya ya” when he realised there were bandages wrapped around his chin, and his tongue was swollen and itchy. His head hurt too, more than usual, now that he thought about it, and wow, what was that smell? It smelled like… Suddenly the last day came back to Peter, punching Flash (see Peter’s Trip To The Office) detention, May and Mr.Stark fighting. There was something else too, but he couldn’t quite get at it, and was too tired to try. Probably wasn’t important, he thought to himself, yeah, if I remember what kind of ice cream, then it can’t be that important at all. His train of thought continued. Still, he wondered, I am in a sterilized room, wonder how that happened. Maybe we went to the beach, he thought, the beach sounds nice.  
“Hello, Mr.Parker, now you’re probably very worried right now, but we just need you to rest ok? You should be fine in a few hours, thanks to that healing factor of yours,” said someone who sounded suspiciously like Helen Cho. which didn’t make sense, and why was his healing factor important? Meh, they said not to worry, Peter decided, It’ll be fine, whatever it is, May and Mr.Stark have it under control. Still, there was one thing that bothered him, he couldn’t decide whether or not they had gone to the beach, that and his real name was Peter Parkour. People these days. He slipped off again.  
The next time he woke up, the back of his eyes were red instead of black. Honestly, he was going to do so badly on the test, he hadn’t even slept for 2 hours. Peter was going to open his eyes, when he realised that if he sat up first, the lights on the ceiling wouldn’t shine in them. Turns out that wasn’t a good plan, as someone had installed hot coals (???) in his blankets, and burning pain stabbed through his abs.   
“Oh boy, Peter, don’t move, ok? You’re still pretty injured,” Said Pepper.  
“I’m what??” Asked Peter incredulously, wincing as even that slight movement caused him pain, then wincing at the wince and… realising this was going to be an unpleasant cycle, Peter stopped making faces.  
“You need some milk!” Shuri (why was she here?) said.   
“Oh” Peter said, moving his face as little as possible.  
“I’m sorry what?” Now it was Pepper’s turn to be confused. Oh how the tables have turned, wait what? Thought Peter.  
“It’s a...vine…”  
“Don’t ask,” was the last thing Peter heard before drifting off again.  
The next time he woke up, what he guessed to be about 3 hours later, Peter felt great, completely prepared for the test, maybe a lot groggy, but no more headache or anything. Peter sat up in bed, and was immediately, but gently, shoved back.  
“You literally have no survival instincts, you know that?” Asked Mj.  
“Mhm,” Peter responded, surprised to find that it caused him no pain whatsoever.   
“A building collapsed on you, and you expect to sit up in like… under 24 hours–”  
“That was a month ago! And how do you even know about that?”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Asked Pepper.  
“Uh, nothing?” Replied Peter and Ned at the same time.  
“Wow, you told Ned and not me? We are supposed to be best friends?” Asked Mj  
“No Mj, I–”  
“Wait, what did you even tell Ned?” Asked Pepper before they got too sidetracked. Since the tardy bell had started this whole mess for Peter, it was only fair a different bell ended it. A loud beeping a few rooms over startled everyone out of their interrogation mode. “Bell karma” supplied Peter’s brain. One of the nurses in the room ran out, “What’s going on?” demanded Pepper, almost angrily.  
“What’s going on?” demanded, Peter, confused.  
“CODE BLUE room 103,” sounded over the speakers, responding for her.  
“Oh my god,” Pepper whispered. Rhodes walked in, and hugged Pepper. The beeping turned off.


	4. ...supposed to happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it supposed to feel like I have no control of this fic??

“Mr.Stark was successfully resuscitated, but we’re going to have to keep visitors out. Sorry, this must be very difficult for you.”  
“I can assure all of you that it will be a hell of a lot easier for me if someone tells me what’s going on!” Peter half shouted in frustration.  
“What do you mean?” Asked Ned, squinting at him.  
“Yesterday, May and Tony, and” Continued Mj.  
“The parking garage collapse?” Shuri added questioningly.  
“You don’t remember?” Ned finished.  
“The doctors did say…” Peter heard Rhodes whisper to Pepper.  
“It probably for the best...nothing else was damaged,” She whispered back looking at him. What was damaged? Peter wanted to ask, What was going on? Why was Mr.Stark in the hospital, where was…  
“May,” Peter said in alarm  
“Peter, we’re so sorry,” Mj took his hand.  
“I know we probably don't really know how you feel, but, if there's anything…”  
“I’m sorry Peter,” Ned said. Ok, so that didn’t sound good, thought Peter to himself.  
“What do you mean? What happened?” Peter questioned, “Why do you all look so sad, what’s going on? Why is Shuri here, don’t you have a country to run? How did Mr.Stark get hurt? How did i get hurt? Where’s May? And am I excused for the test? I haven’t studied at all.”  
“Oh my god, Peter, I don’t run Wakanda, I Run wakanda. Like all the infrastructure and transportation and all,” Shuri started, “Honestly, just because I’m a Princess doesn’t mean I deal with all the boring political stuff! Everytime, everyone is just ‘wow it must be so hard to delegate with all these people.’ News flash, I Don’t do all the boring things, that’s T’challa’s job.”  
“Shuri–”Started Pepper, but Shuri was on a roll and there was no stopping her. Honestly, it was really frightening.  
“No, if everyone here has to insist that I’m Not going to be the Black Panther and that I’m Not going to rule Wakanda, then why can’t y’all just stop with the wow, look what power you have in Wakanda, so much responsibility! How do you do it? Like I am honestly just–” Shuri stopped for a second, “That was a joke, wasn’t it?”  
“Ya”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just… been getting on my nerves.”  
“I can tell, but seriously, where’s May.”  
“May’s…” Started Ned  
“Peter..”Started Mj at the same time.  
“May’s gone.”  
“Gone? What do you mean?” Peter asked. They couldn’t mean she was… nope not even gonna think it he thought. But still, He was in the hospital, and Mr.Stark was too, and he couldn’t remember why, “We gotta go find her then,” He said, deciding to just ignore the possibility and hope that's not what they meant. He sat up again with surprisingly little pain, and swung his legs to the side. Suddenly, it felt like little bits of his skin were being pulled back towards the bed. Looking back, Peter saw the various IVs and monitors attached to his skin. Deciding not to be That Guy who pulls out their IVs, Peter didn’t go any further, and sat in oppressive silence with his friends and family.  
“Peter, May’s dead,” Said Pepper after what felt like hours, “Moving the roof of the car caused this huge chain reaction… JARVIS says it was one in a million possibilities...she didn’t suffer...I know that probably doesn’t make it any better–”  
“I–” started Peter, “This is a really shitty dream, you know that? And I have a test tomorrow! It’s unfair! One nice night of sleep is all I need, but noooo, honestly, wth subconscious? Why are you like this?” He yelled at Pepper, who seemed rather taken aback and confused. Suddenly Peter started crying, he wasn’t sure what for, ok, fine he was, but he wasn't thinking about that right now, shut up brain.   
“Peter,” Ned said, sitting down next to him, “Listen man, it’s gonna be ok, ok? I can’t imagine what I’d do if I were you, but we’ve made it through a lot together, we can make it through this too, and you’ve got all of us now, ok? Me and Mj and Shuri when she's not too busy Running her country, ok?”  
“Ned, May’s…” Peter replied quietly, as if sharing a secret, leaning into his best friends shoulder.  
“I know Peter,” Said Ned, hugging him. Suddenly, Shuri was hugging them too, and Mj.  
“What are you doing Mj?” Whispered Peter waterily.  
“I’m giving you a hug, what does it look like, stupid?”  
“Shouldn’t you be drawing?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got my sketchbook in my bag. I will make many portraits later.”


	5. …at all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you see that?” Peter half yelled, pointing at Tony’s now closed eyes.  
> “His eyes opened!” Ned exclaimed, “they’ll want to do tests! You should take the opportunity to take a shower and change clothes!” Peter sighed, in the two weeks since he was cleared from staying in his hospital bed, Ned had been constantly trying to get him to leave Mr.Starks room in favor of eating or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the middle twitter section is...it just...kinda happened

“Did you see that?” Peter half yelled, pointing at Tony’s now closed eyes.  
“His eyes opened!” Ned exclaimed, “they’ll want to do tests! You should take the opportunity to take a shower and change clothes!” Peter sighed, in the two weeks since he was cleared from staying in his hospital bed, Ned had been constantly trying to get him to leave Mr.Starks room in favor of eating or something.  
“It’s true,” said a nurse coming in with a extremely relieved looking Pepper, “we have to run some tests and need space in the room. You might as well take care of yourselves,” she finished turning to look at Pepper who had gone to stand next to Rhodes and Happy. Peter jokingly narrowed his eyes at her as they shuffled out of the room, but only made the pretense of resisting as Ned pulled him towards the elevator.  
“Omg! The baby boy’s first steps, quick, JARVIS, get a video!” Cried Shuri, returning from her snacks run. Peter sighed, resigned to more light hearted quips, telling himself they were just trying to cheer him up, and gratefully accepted the pack of chips she handed him. The three of them packed into the elevator, asking JARVIS for various drinks from the coffee delivery system. When the elevator got the the common floor, Peter realised that he was the furthest he’d been from Mr.Stark since he was released form the hospital, and couldn’t bring himself to keep going. He was tired, and the elevator floor was just so comfortable to sit on. Sighing, Shuri and Ned pulled him up, and his hollow bones made him to light to resist their tugs.  
“Peter! So glad you’re getting around, how’s Tony?” Asked Sam, coming in from the landing platform where a helicopter was taking off.  
“He–” Peter stopped, then replied slowly, “He opened his eyes. They’re running tests.”  
“Wow, that’s really good,” Sam commented.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, why are you doing here, Mr.Wilson?”  
“Oh, well, Pepper called and told me you might want some company now that you couldn’t be in Tony’s room,” Sam said, then continued after a short pause, “I must say, they’ve done a lovely job keeping his injury on the down low.”  
“What do you mean?” Asked Peter, confused, why would Pepper try to cover up Mr.Stark’s condition?  
“Why do you think you haven’t been bombarded by media questions?”replied Sam, laughingly, “It isn’t because of the building security, I can tell you that. Last time the media had his address and a story, the house was blown up”  
“What?” Peter said, shocked that JARVIS wasn’t able to secure the tower from the media.  
“The thing with the Mandarin,” Shuri reminded, “God Peter, I don’t even live in the country and I still heard about it.” She continued, jokingly, “Either you’re the most uninformed person on the planet, or those injuries were worse than we thought and you've gotta get back to the hospital floor.” Peter and Ned laughed a little bit, and Shuri ducked her head, realising the joke had been in poor taste. Peter’s phone dinged, and he realised he was still owed a lot of bell karma.  
“It’s Mj,” Peter said, “schools out and she's on her way.” Ned and Mj had a 4 day cycle where they switched off staying with Peter during school every other day. It was a pretty good system, Peter wasn’t alone, and they didn’t miss anything that Rhodes or Pepper couldn’t explain in an instant. The elevator chimed and the three teens plus Sam turned to see Mj enter.  
“Peter, I am so sorry,” she started, shaking her head sadly. Peter’s heart leaped in his chest, if Mr.Stark was dead… He’d really have no one left. Except infinite bell karma, but in all seriousness, self, Peter chastised his thoughts for joking about it.  
“What What is it?” He stammered out. Mj looked up at him sadly, then her face changed to one of utter and complete confusion.  
“The...post...” she started.  
“I’m WHat?” asked Peter. (yes, the “WH” is intentional)  
“The...nevermind, come look,” The three teens crowded around Mj expectantly. She pulled out her phone, and went into her camera roll. There, for all to see was a gif of Spider man falling as he lost his grip on a web, side by side with a gif of iron man falling from the worm hole in footage Peter didn’t even know existed. THE APPLE DOESN’T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE. The caption read.   
“I don’t understand? What’s bad about this?” Peter questioned, really taking the conversation to the next level.  
“Keep reading” Mj replied.   
Man_w/o_a_Plan @Nogoals  
Ok, but what if???  
I wish to be @undertheC  
Explain  
Man_w/o_a_Plan @Nogoals  
What if THEY ARE ACTUALLY FATHER AND SON  
I wish to be @undertheC  
To quote the great Elanor “hoLY ShIrT.”  
The Bs @pplesOrBees  
Ok but this makes senseeee. We all know Spidey is poor as shit, and YEt, he has like one of The Most Advanced suits. I’ve always wondered how he affords it? But if he’s a $tark  
Bored of being @me  
rt   
Mediocre @best  
Ok but, Stark has no acknowledged kids… so… and intern or personal assistant  
Can anybody find me @eeeeeeeee  
SOMEONE GET ME A LIST OF SI INTERNS  
Free day @FRIDAY  
JARVIS and I will delete any post that potentially affects the security of SI interns, and if anyone posts a list of interns they will be fired.  
Mediocre @best  
SO IT IS AN INTERN  
Flashy boi @Flash  
Hey, Penis is it u????  
The Bs @pplesorBees  
He didn’t respond… this silence means something  
Flashy boi @Flash  
@Parkour r u @Webdesigner???  
The Bs @pplesorBees  
Neither him nor his friends responded…  
Flashy boi @Flash  
No fucking way tho...THat kid???  
Man_w/o_a_Plan @onegoal  
rt

Peter looked up slowly from the phone to meet Mj’s gaze.   
“Oh boy,” he said, “what to do?”  
“Dunno man, but better post something soon,” came Ned’s reply. Peter nodded, pulling out his own phone, opening to his Spidey account.  
“Im??? Offended??? Y’all think so little of me as to compare me to The Walking Mess that is Peter Parker???” He dictated as he typed, “send tweet.”

Man_w/o_a_Plan @onegoal  
Wow, @Parkour, whatcha gonna say to that?  
Flashy boi @Flash  
Rt  
The Bs @pplesorBees  
Rt  
Mediocre @best  
Rt  
Peterrrr@Parkour  
Say that to my face, u dumbass bitch  
King o’th’ Spiders @webdesigner  
U ready to fight? Cuz I’m coming down stairs rn  
Peterrrr@Parkour  
Update: Mr.Stark says no fighting each other  
Man_w/o_a_Plan @onegoal  
So… who else could be Spidey???  
Mediocre @best  
Wait, u changed ur name???  
Man_w/o_a_Plan @onegoal  
Ya, my one goal of finding Spidey and buying him a cake

Peter sighed, staring at Mr.Stark. To look convincing he’d had to wait 10 minutes before his Peter Parker response. In that time, the “Walking Mess” tweet had circulated an unfair amount, and he could only hope his response spread the same way.  
“Hey Mr.Stark,” he said, “it’s Peter, and I know you can’t hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that I fended off suspicion of me being Spiderman all by myself on Twitter. And… I know it’s not really a big deal, but I think you might be proud if you knew. But honestly, Mr.Stark, please wake up soon, I really don’t know what I’d do without you or May… it doesn’t have to right now, just… soon,” he finished, putting his head down on the mattress by Mr.Starks feet where he could see the heart monitors steady pulse from the corner of his eye, letting himself slip off into his first voluntary naps in the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I'm gonna try to wrap it up in the next, coming chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that was... I honestly did not think this was gonna happen.


End file.
